Tiaru Jarok
| FinalAssign = | Rank = commander | Insignia = 40px|Uniform badge image. | altimage = | altcaption = }} Tiaru Jarok was an officer in the Romulan Republican Force and commanding officer of the flagship in the 2400s. Biography Tiaru Jarok was the only daughter of Admiral Alidar Jarok, who defected to the Federation for his ideals but committed suicide in 2366. Captain Jean-Luc Picard delivered Jarok's letter to his wife and daughter in 2374. At that time, Tiaru was eleven years old (having been three when her father left their home for the last time). ( ) :While the above information is explicitly part of Tiaru Jarok's backstory in ''Star Trek Online, the mention of her having served in the Dominion War would appear to conflict with her age as specified in "Suicide Note".'' Jarok served as an officer in the Romulan Star Navy during the Dominion War and received her first command soon afterwards. ( }}) 2409 By 2409, Jarok held the rank of commander and had defected from the RSN to join the Romulan Republic. By the time of B'Vat's death in the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410, she had become the captain of the Republican flagship, the dreadnought warbird . She believed she had earned the position fairly but admitted there was a political component to her assignment, stating that selecting her, the daughter of a traitor, as CO of the flagship, sent a message to the Romulan people. ( | }}) Jarok and the Lleiset met with a Federation starship in the Hobus system to loan them her intelligence officer Gaius Selan for a Federation-led investigation into the 2387 supernova. ( }}) Jarok was present at the ceremony to open the New Romulus gateway, which ended in disaster. She left before the gate was activated, and commanded the Lleiset during the subsequent battle to defend the Jouret gateway from an Elachi fleet. When she demanded to know where that Iconian gateway had suddenly come from, Ambassador Worf explained it came from subspace and had been activated to save New Romulus from tectonic damage caused by the New Romulan gateway's activation. ( |Sphere of Influence}}) Jarok later followed the and the other two flagships through an Iconian gateway near the Solanae Dyson sphere's sun and helped defeat an Undine incursion into the Jenolan Dyson sphere. She then became embroiled in a Mexican standoff with Captain Va'Kel Shon of the and Captain Koren of the over possession of the Dyson sphere. After Koren attempted to claim the sphere for the Klingon Empire and Shon contested the claim on grounds that it had belonged to the Federation first, Jarok suggested that the Republic take possession as a neutral party. This was refused, but Rear Admiral Tuvok was able to talk the three captains down. ( |A Step Between Stars}}) 2410 Jarok was present at Tuvok's 2410 conference on ending the Federation-Klingon War in the face of the Undine threat, and later defied orders from Proconsul D'Tan to guard New Romulus against Undine attack in order to bring RRF reinforcements to defend Qo'noS against an Undine offensive. ( |Surface Tension}}) During the Alpha Quadrant Alliance intervention in the Delta Quadrant, Jarok responded to a Vaadwaur attack on an allied vessel in the Nular system. She alluded to having some history with Rai Sahen, a Republic Intelligence officer also taking part in the mission. ( ) When the Lleiset responded to a distress call from an Alliance fleet in the Orlitus system, the ship was boarded by Vaadwaur under the command of Overseer Relin, and Jarok locked herself in the ship's brig to avoid capture. After being rescued by an allied crew, she gathered security teams to help fight Relin in Main Engineering. ( ) Jarok was present aboard for a briefing by Tuvok on the creation of the Delta Alliance. ( }}) Following the battle of Vaadwaur Prime, the AQA discovered an Elachi space station in the Delta Quadrant, and Jarok was assigned to the mission to investigate it. During the assault, she apprehended the former Empress Sela when she attempted to escape the station where she had been taken after the events on Brea III the previous year. ( ) When the Iconian invasion began in earnest later that year, Jarok was present as part of the Republic delegation to the war planning meeting. ( ) She later commanded the Lleiset during the final battle against the Iconians in the Sol System. ( ) Appendices Background Tiaru Jarok is voiced by Mara Junot in Star Trek Online. According to Cryptic Studios, Tiaru Jarok is meant to be the female Romulan depicted on the Legacy of Romulus solicitation cover. Connections External link * category:romulans category:romulan Republican Force personnel category:romulan commanders